After the War
by Wrenn8811
Summary: BlaiseLuna Ship, a little DG on the edges
1. School Days?

A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply I own nothing

I love Blaise and Luna Ship Fics, there are not enough out there, but I did create a community on livejournal called lovezambini for folks to put thier fics. Everyone who loves this ship is welcome to come and visit.

I crossposted this fic there as well

On with the story

* * *

Voldemort had shocked the whole of wizarding world when he had blown up the Hogwarts Express as it pulled into the station at the end of the past spring. Everyone was stunned as everyone had thought the Hogwarts Express inviolate; that it and the children it carried would always be safe. 

Their perceptions were further rocked when it was announced that it was not magic that had left the train a smoking ruin but a muggle device, several bombs of C4 had been planted on the train, fortunately or unfortunately the timers had been set incorrectly and the train blew up just as the engine entered the station, killing the children on the train but no one waiting on the platform was hurt.

Wizards and Witches from all over the world came to help stop Voldemort after they realized, it was not simply a British Wizarding problem, but a World Wizarding problem. A wizard who would stoop to killing innocent children would not stop at Britain's borders.

* * *

Due to various circumstances, usually worried parents the train had not carried all the children of Hogwarts, many had been picked up personally at the school itself. 

The fall air was chilled asLuna walked slowly up the path towards the familiar castle, she looked about with eyes that had seen the world at its worst, Luna had been in the thick of the battle, fighting back to back with Blaise Zambini. Luna had seen her fellow classmates fall under hexes, Professors snarling as they Avada Kedevra'd Death Eaters.

The battle was a bloody brutal extermination of Voldemort and his followers, in the heat of the fight; no one was allowed to turn their backs on their 'side'. If you were with the Death Eaters at the beginning of the fight you were dead at the end, it was as simple and final as that.

Snape and Draco Malfoy had been working for the Order ever since Professor McGonagall had found the penseive that Albus had left for her to find. In it the Professor was shown the memory of Dumbledore making Severus swear a wizard's oath to kill him if they could not find a cure.

Though Harry and Ron hated Severus and Draco even worse after Dumbledore's death,they spied for the Order and when the time came fought side by side with the Order members.

Luna along with Blaise had been put in charge of organizing the Canadian contingent of fighters, medics and various other witches and wizards who had heeded the clarion call of war.

Luna knew that there had been naysayer's of her ability to actually be useful in the war against Voldemort, it had actually shocked Luna to hear Hermione standing up for her organizational abilities. Though Luna had said nothing at the time, only going about and doing what needed to be done.

So lost in thought Luna did not hear the footsteps coming up the path behind her, she did not know anyone was there until a voice broke into her reverie.

"Ready for the rampaging hordes of first years, my lovely snorkack?"

Luna replied without moving her eyes from the castle, "Rampaging, the season for rampaging mooncalfs will fall on the coming lunar cycle."

Blaise Zambini examined the slim waif like figure before him, a smile lighting his face, though many found Luna to be ditzy and quite strange, Blaise himself found her quite refreshing.

He admitted only to himself, he was a Slytherin after all, that sometimes he did not understand the leaps Luna's mind made from one subject to another, but he usually figured out where she was going after thinking about it.

_Flashback_

Blaise had first realized that he had fallen in love with Luna, when she had landed in the med tent after an ambush. He had been out scouting for another group of Death Eaters, when he had gotten back to camp, Blaise had overheard some people talking.

"Yeah, Lovegood was the worst hit, she was trying to save a child"

Grabbing the man by the shoulder Blaise spun the speaker around to face him, "Lovegood, Luna Lovegood?"

At the man's nod, Blaise took offlike a mad man across the compound towards the med tent, ignoring the angry shout of the medi wizard as he tore through the beds searching for Luna.

He finally spotted her at the far end of the ward, dropping to his knees beside the bed, Blaise picked up her hand in his. Shocked at how cold and still it was, he had gotten used to Luna being dreamy and seemingly unaware of her surroundings, but even when she sat still, Luna seemed to exude an energy, it was missing now.

Choking back a sob, Blaise laid his head down on the bed and started to pray, something he had not done since coming to Hogwarts. He prayed that Luna would be alright, with tears streaming down his face he started to speak to the unconscious woman on the bed.

"Luna, you have to stay with me alright. You're the only one who can explain the unexplainable to me; your laughter brings me hope. I see you smile and my day is all right. Luna Lovegood I won't let you go without you knowing I Love You." The last was said in a fierce whisper, shocked at the admission, that he had not allowed himself to realize, Blaise sat down on the chair beside the bed, not relinquishing Luna's hand.

"Mr. Zambini"

Blaise looked up to see Madame Pomfrey, standing at the foot of Luna's bed, "Madame Pomfrey, how is Luna? Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, Ms Lovegood is going to be fine, she was hit by a what appears to be a very strong diffindo charm, however Ms Lovegood was able to repel the charm thereby saving herself and her young charge." Madame Pomfrey twitched the edge of the blanket covering Luna straightening it.

Blaise looked Luna over, there were no marks anywhere that he could see, Madame Pomfrey continued, "Whatever spell Ms Lovegood used depleted her energy, she will sleep for some time, but she is well" Patting Blaise on the shoulder Madame Pomfrey left Luna's bedside.

Blaise did not leave Luna's side the whole night, a noise woke him with a start, looking up he saw Draco standing at the foot of the bed with a tray of food. Wincing at the pull of tight muscles Blaise grabbed the cup of coffee that Draco was holding out to him, "Thanks mate."

Setting the tray down on the small side table, Draco pulled a chair over beside Blaise's, "So how is she?" he asked softly.

Blaise cast a raised eyebrow toward Draco, "You actually want to know? Or are you simply bored?" he drawled.

Waving a hand languidly in the air, Draco indicated that Blaise could make his own decision. It was to bloody early in the morning for him to start analyzing why he did something.

Blaise chuckled at his friend, he knew well that Draco was not a morning person, which was why the breakfast tray meant so much to him. Sipping his coffee,Blaise watched the medical ward come to life.

"Good Morning Draco, Hello Blaise" Luna's voice drifted softly from the bed, Blaise lunged to the bed, Draco managed to catch his cup before it shattered on the ground.

"How are you feeling? Should I get the Medi Wizard? Do you need something to eat or Drink?"

Draco laughed, "Blaise, slow down let the poor girl get a word in edgewise."

"I am tired, no I don't need a medi wizard, yes I am hungry and very thirsty." Luna answered Blaise's questions.

Before anyone else could say anything, Ginny rushed up to the side of the bed, "Luna, I just got back. How are you?"

Ginny examined her friend for any sign of injury, her heart slowed down as Luna looked fine. She finally noticed that Blaise had a death grip on Luna's hand and the normally immaculate man was very rumpled. Filing the information away to be examined later, Ginny leaned her hip on the edge of Luna's bed to get her side of what had happened the day before.

As Luna told her tale, Draco studied the trio before him, Luna looking more ethereal than usual lying against the white sheets, Blaise's dark colouring contrasting against the pale blonde, Ginny in her purple dragon hide pants and jacket, with her bright red hair adding colour that would have done Molaire proud finished out the triptych.

Draco shook himself out of his reverie and left the group to go find more food and drink for Luna and Ginny, he knew that Ginny had just flown in with her brother Charlie, they had gone to release some dragons that Voldemort had captured.

Who would have thought that the youngest weaselette would have become a dragon lover like her brother Charlie.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Luna left Blaise standing in the middle of the path and started again toward the entrance to Hogwarts, she wondered who would return to Hogwarts for their sixth and seventh years respectively. Luna knew that Hermione had accepted an apprenticeship/scholastic appointment with the research and development section of the ministry, Ron and Harry were going to Canada with the young Canadian witches they had met during the war. 

Ginny would be returning for her sixth year, but would not be arriving for another week due to being in Romania with Charlie. Charlie would be their new Care of Magical Creatures Professor as Hagrid had been injured during the final battle and was recuperating at Beauxbatons with Madam Maxime.

As she entered the main doors of Hogwarts, Luna found herself making a wish that life would be much simpler this coming year, she had enough excitement to last a lifetime.

* * *

Continue? More Yes/No 

Let me know by hitting the review button


	2. The Announcement

A/N: I own nothing

* * *

Students arrived, first years were sorted into their respective houses, and due to the small number of sixth and seventh year students the classes were combined. Blaise and Luna found themselves in most of their classes together.

Blaise found himself as the Slytherin head boy, and Luna was a Ravenclaw prefect, so their time was taken up studying for NEWT level exams, homework and their duties before they knew it, it was November 25, 2007 Stir Up Sunday.

The house elves had a large Christmas pudding on a table in the entrance hall; each student was encouraged to give it a stir on their way into breakfast.

Ginny, Luna, Blaise and Draco were sitting at a table discussing their upcoming potions exam. Luna held the opinion that adding bloomslang skin at the last moment with a counter clockwise half stir would enhance their potion, everyone else was convinced that the potion would explode.

A chiming sound turned their attention toward the head table, Headmistress McGonagall stood, "Thank you children. I have an important announcement to make to all students over the age of seventeen, please stay behind after breakfast is finished."

The Headmistress sat back down and engaged in a heated conversation with Madame Pomfrey, the pinched look on her face worried the students.

"I wonder what that's about?" Ginny wondered aloud to no one in particular.

"The continued underpinning of the British wizarding society" Luna stated as she took a bite of her toast.

Blaise and Draco looked confused, raising his eyebrows in Blaise's direction asking if he knew what in the world Luna was talking about.

"What was that my sweet little snorknack?" Blaise asked as he was as lost as Draco.

Ginny's gasp of horror turned their attention to her, "They went through with that idiot plan didn't they?"

"They need to ensure that potential electorate will be in adequate numbers, much like snargles. Snargles ensure the continuation of their living spaces."

"But I heard that it would only affect anyone over the age of twenty." Ginny whispered, "I turned seventeen last month, Luna your eighteen, Draco you and Blaise are both nineteen." Ginny's look of horror had both young men worried.

Before they could get a straight answer out of them, Professor McGonagall stood up, "If I could have your attention please."

Blaise heard Draco mutter, "maybe now we'll get a straight answer"

Taking a deep breath Headmistress McGonagall prepared herself to make one of the hardest speeches ever, "Students as some of you may be aware the Ministry of Magic has been planning to draft legislation that would ensure the continuation of our wizarding society. Rufus Scrimongeur has seen fit to pass what he is whimsically calling the 'Wizarding Marriage Act'. The act states that any witch or wizard capable of bearing children will wed within the next six months. They have decided that starting at seventeen years old is the appropriate age to start being wed."

Professor McGonagall held up her hands for silence as the students all started to speak, some of the girls even broke out in hysterical crying.

As the students quieted down enough so that she could once again be heard, "The second section of the act states that no Pureblood may marry another pureblood unless there is sufficient probability of ensuring children from said union. Students wishing to contract with other students are encouraged to make their wishes know as soon as possible. I and the staff will do all we can to help you through this difficult time."

"Well that's it then," Draco stated, at the confused looks from his tablemates, "MOM has finally lost what little sense it ever had, the fumes from the r&d department finally cracked Scrimogeur's mind."

"Draco don't you realize we have, all of us, have to get married sometime before next May!" Ginny couldn't believe how calm he was, she had overheard her mom and dad talking right before she left for Hogwarts, there had been rumors about the ministry legislating their society to have children.

"I am fully aware of what the law portends weaselette." Draco drawled snidely.

Ginny stared at him in astonishment, how could he be so calm about this, he was being forced to marry within the next six months.

Luna held up her goblet and studied Blaise and Draco through the empty crystal, studying them as if she was a scientist and they were a new form of bugs.

Deciding to leave the conundrum otherwise known as Draco Malfoy alone for now, Ginny instead turned her attention toward her other enigma of a friend known as Luna Lovegood, "Luna what are you doing?"

"Trying to decide whom I should ask to marry me."

The straight forward reply shocked the three sitting at the table, Luna lowered her glass, got up from the table and left the great hall for her first class of the day.


	3. Christmas Invitations

A/N: No Fluffy lovin yet but it is coming I promise, I own nothing

* * *

Blaise roamed the hallways of Hogwarts looking for Luna, after she had made her announcement at the end of November she had not made mention of whom she was going to marry. Coming to the decision that he had to find out Blaise had decided to invite Luna to his home for Christmas, as he knew her father was somewhere in Romania covering a story for the Quibbler.

Blaise strode through the stacks of the library, heading for a small corner the quartet had come to call their own, and throwing himself down in a chair he glumly studied his boots.

Ginny looked up from the essay she was trying to finish before she left for the Burrow on Saturday, "Still no sign of Luna?", Ginny looked back over her shoulder out the window over the grounds, "Have you tried that little copse of trees over by the small pond, Luna sometimes goes there."

With a smile of thanks Blaise sped out of the library, "He's got it bad, eh Red" Draco drawled as he came around from behind the library shelves.

Ginny snorted, "At least if Luna says yes they have a chance at happiness, me I don't know who I'll end up with. It will just be my luck; I'll end up with some old stinky fat man for a husband, aaarrrrrgh!" Ginny let her head fall forward onto the table in front of her, "Draco do you think your mum would mind if I hid out with her in China?"

She popped back up without waiting for Draco's answer, "That reminds me, you are way to calm about this marriage law. You could end up married to a muggle witch!" Ginny eyed the young man in front of her; he had done a lot of growing up over the past two years. "C'mon Draco tell me, or I'll" not sure what exactly to threaten him with, Ginny paused.

"Now Ginerva, if I told it wouldn't be a secret any more would it?" Draco calmly turned the page of the large book in front of him, he knew that curiosity was eating her up, not a day had gone by that she hadn't tried to weasel it out of him, Draco let out a soft chuckle at the unintended pun. Sighing he closed the book and looked up at Ginny, "Gin suffice it to say that I have a very ancient claim of marriage that I plan to invoke...I just need to be sure that I am doing the right thing."

Ginny tilted her head, "OK, I'll drop it, but only if you help me with this potions essay"

The two unlikely friends started collaboration on the potions essay, Ginny continued to mull over the idea of inviting Blaise, Luna and Draco to the Burrow for Christmas as none of their parents were there. She had owled her mum and dad asking permission but as of this morning Ginny had not received word back.

* * *

Trudging through the snow, Blaise cast a warming charm on his clothes and boots, the wind was cold as it whipped across the moors today, as he approached the small copse of trees he spotted a few bright colors hanging from a branch. 'Ah, Luna must have gotten tired of her scarf again' he thought to himself, as he ducked under a tree limb, straightening up he started to laugh.

There was Luna hanging from a tree branch by her knees, her striped toe socks were in very bright Christmas colors of green, yellow, blue and red, Blaise squinted, it looked like there were little trees popping up at random point on her socks, the bright pink lace that covered her knees led to lime green bloomers covered in fuchsia Santa hats.

"Hello Luna, cute knickers you got there"

"They are bloomers, not knickers" Luna's muffled voice came from somewhere near his hips. Pulling her cloak off completely and allowing it to fall to the ground Luna smiled at the beautiful young man in front of her. She had recognized those biker boots as soon as they had appeared at the edge of the trees, only Blaise would wear Harley Davidson boots, black jeans and muggle t-shirts with idiotic sayings on them, tilting her head up she tried to see what he had on today.

"It appears that a stick figure is attempting sexual congress with the letter 'U'" Luna observed with interest.

"Hmm, oh yeah picked up when I went to London coupla weeks ago, Granger just about flipped when she saw it. Don't exactly know what's wrong with it myself." Blaise lay down on the ground, after casting a transfiguration spell to change Luna's cloak into a mattress. "So Luna any more thought on who you're going to propose to this Christmas?"

Blaise asked while trying not to show how much the answer meant to him, he looked out across the landscape that resembled a picture in a muggle child's fairy book.

When Luna didn't answer, Blaise started to sit up, only to be forced back down as Luna slipped off the branch, her knees fortunately landed on either side of his head rather than knocking him out.

Blaise lifted his head to ask if Luna was alright and found himself with his nose buried where one could find oneself hexed if the woman didn't care for you. Giving into temptation, Blaise pressed even further forward and placed a chaste kiss on the heated cotton, the scent that was uniquely Luna filled his nostrils, and he instantly became hard.

Pulling on every bit of gentlemanly inclinations that he possessed, Blaise rolled Luna off the side, sitting up he looked at her face. The bright red color worried him, gently shaking her Blaise called her name, relief flooded through him as Luna groaned.

Eyes fluttering Luna became aware of her surroundings; she seemed to be lying under a tree with her head on Blaise's lap.

Blaise reached up a hand and pushed Luna's bangs away from her eyes, a hex during the final battle had turned them completely silver, and to Blaise they were the most wonderful eyes in the world. "Luna will you marry me?" The proposal was out of his mouth before he was aware that he was speaking.

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, "You were not one of the ones I was contemplating asking." She stated as she sat up, "Why would you want to marry me?"

Blaise looked at her aghast, "Who? What?" he managed to get out.

"I was weighing the options of either Ernie Macmillan or Orison Thruston as husbands" Luna continued as if Blaise had not groaned at the mention of Ernie. "Ernie has a stable job and he never hid any of my things." Looking off dreamily into the trees she quit talking.

Blaise waited for Luna to continue, but realized that she had finished, "I can see where you would find Orison Thruston as a possible potential husband, after all he is the drummer for Weird Sisters, but Ernie Macmillan? Him I just don't get." Blaise shook his head, bringing his arms up to wrap around Luna's waist. "Why did you never think of me?" He asked softly.

Luna turned her silver eyes back towards Blaise, "You are my only true friend, I did not want to lose that." She whispered softly.

Blaise hugged the small woman to his chest, "you'll never lose me as a friend Luna," Blaise reassured her, "So how would you like to join me for Christmas?"

Luna squealed and flung her arms around Blaise's neck, almost chocking him, "I take that as a yes?" Blaise laughingly asked.

"Oh, Oh," Luna exclaimed, "I have to go pack" With that she left in a flurry of color, walking swiftly back to the castle.

* * *

Just as Ginny was finishing up her potions essay, a small grey owl landed on the table in front of her, hooting softly she held out her leg. Ginny removed the message from her leg, "Sorry Diedre I don't have any treats here." Ginny scratched the owls head, in apology.

Opening the letter she recognized her mothers handwriting,

_Ginny Dear,_

_Your friends are more than welcome to come to the Burrow for Christmas Eve to Boxing Day. It will be wonderful to have a houseful for Christmas with your brothers unable to come home._

_I have heard from Bill, Fleur and little Nicholas will be here for Christmas Day only, as you are aware Harry, Ron and thier wives will be in Costa Rica, Charlie has not been able to get away from Romania, and your brother Percy will be with Penelope's family for the holidays._

_I am still hoping that Hermione will be coming for the holidays, she has been so involved with that new idiotic Marriage Law. I do believe that she also has a new beau, however she has not mentioned who he is, has she said anything to you?_

_I must dash_

_I love you_

_Mum_

Folding up the letter Ginny looked across the table, "Draco what are you doing for Christmas?"


End file.
